


Jealous

by Wish069



Series: Mitch x Jackson [3]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Jackson, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Literally just a bunch of different moments in the show where my sweet Jackson can't help but feel Jealous of Jaime since she is mooning all over the precious Mitch Morgan. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch x Jackson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171106
Kudos: 4





	Jealous

Jackson was jealous. Why? Because he had a Crush and that Crush liked someone else. Normally he would not be the jealous type normally he would be the one to step aside and let his friends or random person be happy. But for some reason it ate him up whenever he saw these two people together.

Abe had no idea why he would act so edgy when he thought the person Jackson likes (Abe thinks it's Chloe) liked him back. And it was true she did like him that much was obvious to him and he did like her at some point... At least he thought he did. Their kiss proved that he didn't. And she felt how distant he had been so they decided to remain friends and team mates. So then who was this person that drove Jackson absolutely insane?

That person was Mitch Morgan.

Jackson didn't even know he liked men until this man came along. At first the witty scientist drove him up a tree with how he was but now that they all were basically family he grew to like Mitch... A little more then he thought. The Zoologist first realized he had feelings for Mitch when he saw him and Jaime kissing on the plane. That's when he felt the fire of jealousy burn in him. 

He didn't think himself to be petty wanting someone just because someone else had them then he soon came to realize that wasn't the case at all. When they lost Jaime they all felt it of course the pain of loosing someone they cared about. But when Mitch had refused to stay in contact that to Jackson had hurt just a bit more then he came to realize he had developed feelings for him long before he found about him and Jaime. 

Especially when he saw Mitch again after two weeks Mitch did look a bit raggled but Jackson still felt his heart swell at the sight of him. It was nice to see him again but he knew he had to keep his heart in check Mitch didn't like him... He liked Jaime... It was the whole reason they all were even grouping up again was to go find her and the Leopard she managed to keep safe all this time. The only Leopard they could use to help cure the animals. 

He tried to ignore the not of concern when Mitch asked about his arm. It was concern for a friend nothing more. Pluss he knew he was fine what was there to be worried about? But when the animals attacked and Jackson drove a wedge between them and his team and he was forced to jump out a Tiger had cornered him. Panic swept in as it came closer yet he knew he was dead. Strangely all it was doing was sniffing him when it came to his wound that the dog the night before gave him. It just stood and walked off...

Jackson sat on his elbow still ok the ground watching it leave... He then looked at his bite nervously... Why had it just left after that? Jackson actually stood up now shakily but he managed to stumble his way to where they agreed to meet and Abe of course was the first to meet him.

Once again he caught a look of concern from Mitch but again Jackson ignored it. There was no way it was for more then a friend witch was not the type of concern he wanted from him... He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it... That's what jealousy did. Made him long for something that would never happen. He wished he could grab his feelings for Mitch toss em to the nearest animal and shove feelings for Chloe in his heart instead. At least she returned feelings for him but that's not how the heart worked...

When he heard about his blood tests from Chloe the first thing he wanted to do was tell Mitch but she told him to keep it a secret. He didn't agree but he also didn't want to worry his friends so he agreed. Then they made it to Jaime's Location. The Leopard was there but no Jaime Mitch was flipping out when they could not find her and almost refused to leave without her at all. It took both Jackson and Abe to get him back into the helicopter and even then he was pissed. 

Jackson felt sorry for him... He knew what it was like to loose the person you love. Jaime was not dead and they knew it but this was like loosing her. Having to leave her behind. Then they found out it was for nothing the cure they knew didn't work Jackson felt a slight amount of panic for himself of course but he more felt grief for Mitch... After his flip out and him literally flipping a table and storming off Jackson sighed... So no cure for the animals and no Jaime... He went after Mitch 

"Mitch wait." To his surprise Mitch actually stopped and waited looking back at Jackson like a kicked puppy. Jackson went up to him and hesitated before hugging the man Mitch didn't pull away but didn't return the guy either. Jackson despite this still held onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry... I know what it's like..." There was a heavy sigh from Mitch. "No you don't." He still didn't pull away dispute his bitter tone. "Yes actually I do... Ok? You can at least get Jaime back." There was a slight pause before finally. Mitch returned the hug. 

They stood there like that for a good minute before Mitch finally pulled away? "What happened... If you don't mind my asking." Jackson didn't mind he wanted Mitch to know everything about him. Right after he thought that he squished that thought down and pushed into the spot where he killed all romantic thoughts of Mitch. He hesitated a bit before he told Mitch everything about his son and wife and how he lost them. Mitch listened in silence and when Jackson finished Mitch sighed. "Look... No offense but why are you telling me this?"

"My point is... You can still get Jaime back. And you WILL get her back. And we will find her. I promise." Mitch gave a look a slight sadness and something else Jackson couldn't quite read. "Well... Thanks that actually helped a bit... And don't worry I won't tell anyone about what you told me." Jackson gave Mitch a great full look. "Thanks I didn't exactly tell you on confidence but thanks none the less." 

...........

After the Ants had clearly avoided Jackson he walked over to Mitch in the lab. "Listen... I need to tell you something." Mitch looked over at Jackson "Yeah you do." Jackson looked away a little guiltily and explained what happened to him recently with the dog biting him and now he was slowly mutating to his surprise Mitch looked confused. "Wait... That's what you want to talk about?" Jackson nodded "well... Yeah what else would I talk about?" Mitch shook his head. "Nothing let me run some tests to see what's going on with you ok?" 

..........

"Well that's it... You can out your shirt back on now." Jackson could have sworn he saw Mitch blush a bit but left it to his kind playing tricks on him. He did as told while Mitch explained what was happening to him. Basically they had five weeks to find a cure or Jackson would completely mutate and basically become a killing machine. Great... Just what he needed... "Right well... I'm going to my room to ponder things..." Jackson hopped off the table before a small "wait..." Was heard Jackson turned back around to see a actually blushing Mitch Morgan in front of him.

Jackson looked quizzically at him. "Mitch are you ok?" Mitch nodded clearing his throat. "You sure there is something else that you don't want to tell me?" Still confused Jackson nodded "yeah I'm sure." Mitch sighed clearly from frustration. "Oh come on Jackson I know you feel... Something for me. I'm one of the smartest guys in the world don't think I haven't noticed the looks you give me, or how jealous you CLEARLY get whenever Jaime and I are mentioned in the same sentence in a romantic way." Jackson froze... He knew? "But... I don't..." 

There was a smack on his arm and a glaring Mitch. "Don't play dumb with me Jackson." The Zoologist sighed he was getting frustrated now as well. "Well what do you want me to say Mitch? Yes I like you? Yes I get jealous? Yes it drives me absolutely insane seeing you two together because I'm selfish and I want you for myself? Yes I get jealous because I can't stop thinking about you that way even though I shouldn't because you like Jaime." 

Seeing the surprised look on Mitch's face he forced himself to stop taking a deep breath and letting it out in a frustrated sigh. After he calmed down a bit he looked at Mitch with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said all that..." There was a small chuckle from Mitch then he actually started laughing. "You know for an animal expert you really lack any knowledge with people." 

Jackson looked at Mitch a little wide eyed so Mitch explained. "I used to like Jaime... When I kissed her on the plane... Before we lost her..." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I kissed her yes but when we did... It felt wrong for some reason... So we agreed to stay friends she felt it to... We work better as friends anyways." Jackson tilted his head. "So ok... You don't like her... Why are you..." 

Mitch nodded as of he understood he would not get it right away. "I like Jaime yes but as a friend that kiss proved that. And I'm telling you this for a reason... Because I like you... Not her..." Jackson stared at Mitch a little shocked he... Liked him back? "R-really? Then um.... Would it maybe be ok... If kissed you Mitch?" Mitch grew a tiny smile. "I thought you would never ask." 

Jackson stepped twords him the minute he got permission and gently kissed the slightly shorter man. And oh my gosh it was even better then he ever thought it would be. He was aware of his slightly chapped lips compared to how soft Mitch's were. And unlike Chole it didn't feel wrong in any way. And from the way Mitch was eagerly kissing him back it was that same thing for him. 

They literally didn't break apart until they needed air. Mitch cleared his throat looking away nervously. Jackson smiled gently turning the scientists face back his own way. "Mitch... This is way over dew in my opinion but... Will you go out with me sometime?" There was a small snicker from Mitch before he nodded. "Yeah once we sort out whatever the hell is wrong with you." Jackson nodded in agreement. "Then it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist they don't get their date till ten years later. xD anyway I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
